falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Рауль (Fallout: New Vegas)
|Производ. хар-ки = ОЗ: 280 → 320 ШКУ: 5% УХО: 3 СЯ: 15% СР: 106% |Способности = Регулярное техобслуживание Полное техобслуживание Старый Вакеро |Особенности = |Навыки = Оружие: 92 → 100 Ремонт: 95 → 100 Наука: 90 → 100 |Уровень = 14 → 22 → 40 (Уровень Курьера × 0,75) |Файл диалога = dialogueExportRaulTejada.txt |Актёр = Денни Трехо |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = RaulTejada |Дополнительно = 250px Узник Табиты }} noicon|center Рауль Альфонсо Техада ( )Есть считать, что это может не быть настоящим именем. — персонаж Fallout: New Vegas, возможный напарник Курьера. Описание Рауль — гуль-механик, попавший в плен к Табите. Биография Последние из рода Техада thumb|left|100px|Рауль в молодостиРауль в 2047 годуТаким образом, в 2077 году ему должно было быть уже 30 лет, но он о себе как о подростке. В то же время в 2281 году он себя стариком, в то время как многие гули, жившие до Великой войны, воспринимаются как зрелые люди. в Мексике и жил на ранчо Идальго неподалёку от Мехико, где выросло три поколения его семьи. С детства он отлично управлялся с огнестрельным оружием и инструментами. У Рауля были проблемы с законом, но он не совершил ни одного по-настоящему серьёзного преступления. В 2077 году произошла глобальная ядерная война. Ранчо Идальго уцелело, сам Рауль во время ядерной бомбардировки наблюдал, как в небе взрывались ядерные бомбы, сбиваемые системой ПРО «Лаки 38». Не зная о том, что Мехико был разрушен, семья Рауля помогала большому количеству беженцев. Наконец, чтобы у семьи не кончилась еда, Рауль с отцом и братьями выгнали их прочь. На следующую ночь, когда семья Техада уснула, два десятка разгневанных мужчин подожгли ранчо и заблокировали двери снаружи. Рауль учуял запах дыма и сумел вылезти из окна вместе с младшей сестрой Рафаэлой, получив при этом сильные ожоги. Все остальные родственники Рауля — отец, мать, бабушка, двое братьев и две сестры — погибли в огне. Рауль с Рафаэлой сбежали от разъяренной толпы. Убегая, Рауль перестрелял всех, кто погнался за ними. С тех пор он посвятил жизнь заботе о сестре. Ганфайтер в костюме вакеро thumb|100px|В костюме ВакероРазъярённые беженцы хотели убить Рауля и даже объявили награду за его голову. Рафаэла была напугана, и Рауль успокаивал сестру, говоря, что они пойдут посмотреть родео. Не зная, что произошла ядерная война, они пошли в Мехико, надеясь найти там помощь, но обнаружили лишь радиоактивные развалины, населённые рейдерами. Рауль вёл жизнь падальщика в вечном поиске еды и лекарств от ожогов, постепенно превращаясь в гуля. Однажды в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы замотать ожоги, Рауль забрёл в магазин маскарадных костюмов, где нашёл одежду вакероОт испанского «vaca», корова. Аналогично английскому «cowboy»., в который нарядился, чтобы повеселить Рафаэлу. Тогда Рауль решил превратиться в легендарного стрелка (ганфайтера) и ставить на место разных нахальных негодяев. Рауль и Рафаэла сумели более-менее наладить свою жизнь. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока у Рауля не случился приступ лучевой болезни, и Рафаэле не пришлось отправиться на поиски еды самостоятельно. Она наткнулась на банду рейдеров, и те убили её жестоким образомРауль отказывается подробно рассказывать об этом.. Обнаружив её тело, Рауль сумел узнать сестру лишь по характерному шраму на колене. Так он остался последним из рода Техада. Разъярённый Рауль, поклявшийся отомстить за смерть сестры, собрав все патроны, что были у него, разыскал бандитов, убивших Рафаэлу, и расправился с ними. Забрав их припасы, он покинул Мехико. «Мигель» Бесцельно странствуя, Рауль добрался до заброшенного нефтеперерабатывающего завода «Петро-Чико» на побережье, где поселился на некоторое время. Размышляя над собственной жизнью, Рауль пришёл к выводу, что оружие, которым он зарабатывал на жизнь, ничего ему не дало. Тогда он решил развивать свои таланты механика и стал носить комбинезон «Петро-шико». На бирке с именем было написано «Мигель», и Рауль взял это имя, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Какое-то время спустя Рауль поселился в городе ТусонОн , что его название произносится как «Туксон». в штате Аризона, где зарабатывал на жизнь трудом ремонтника. Так он спокойно прожил 75 лет, пока не познакомился с Клодией — девушкой, устроившейся в один из городских борделей. Старый гуль, которому она напомнила его сестру Рафаэлу, влюбился в неё и стал заботиться о ней, но, зная о своём уродстве, держался от красотки подальше. Однажды в Тусон пришла банда из семи братьев во главе с Грязным Дейвом. Им нужны были патроны, и Рауль продал их бандитам, надеясь, что получив то, что им надо, они уйдут из города. Однако братья зашли в бордель Клодии, в котором затеялась перестрелка. Дейв с братьями застрелил всех клиентов и четырёх проституток, а саму Клодию увёз с собой. Рауль решил спасти Клодию и погнался за бандой Грязного Дейва. Не нуждаясь во сне, гуль догнал их через три дня. К тому времени Клодия уже была мертва: негодяи всадили ей по одной пуле в каждый глаз. Как и в случае с Рафаэлой, Раулю осталось только отомстить за неё: он перестрелял всех бандитов, но был тяжело ранен. Придя в себя спустя некоторое время, Рауль дотащился до Тусона, а потом ушёл на запад в Мохаве. Личный механик Табиты Рауль поселился на востоке Мохаве в собственной хижине с домашним брамином. В 2279 году он решил выяснить, почему перестало вещать радио горы Блэк, и отправился туда, чтобы предложить отремонтировать передатчик. К несчастью для него, к тому времени общину супермутантов на горе возглавила Табита, и, когда Рауль починил передатчик, она оставила его у себя насовсем. В качестве пленника Табиты, Рауль стал выполнять различные ремонтные работы: чинить компьютерные терминалы, оружие мутантов, тостеры и прочие вещи. Главной работой гуля должна была стать починка робота серии Мистер Помощник Ронды, которая отключилась в 2275 году после того, как Табита сильно ударила её. Рауль так и не сумел починить её, ведь Ронда не сломалась, а просто перешла в режим гибернации, а у него оказалось недостаточно научных знаний, чтобы понять это. Как-то раз к Раулю стал приставать с требованием починить свою игрушечную машинку глупый мутант второго поколения, которого он прозвал «Надоедой». Позже Рауль попытался сбежать, был пойман и избит до полусмерти. Тогда Табита распорядилась запирать его в комнате рядом с мастерской. Вскоре после этого Надоеда притащил топливо, чтобы Рауль починил его машинку, но когда Рауль сказал, что это не поможет, супермутант рассвирепел и потащил гуля на улицу. Рауля спасла Табита, которая лично прикончила Надоеду, прежде чем он убил механика. Испугавшись за его безопасность, Табита приказала Раулю установить пароль к замку двери его комнаты на одном из компьютерных терминалов в мастерской, которые он сам же и починил. Надеясь, что кто-нибудь решит его спасти, Рауль выбрал в качестве пароля комбинацию «123456789» и записал её в компьютере без пароля. В одном из своих комментариев Рауль , что в этой тюрьме он содержался несколько лет. Образ Рауля Рауль говорит о себе, как о беспомощном старике. Он часто жалуется на плохое самочувствие, здоровье и больные кости. Он, по-видимому, страдает от сильного чувства собственной бесполезности. Рауль обращается к Курьеру «босс» или «шеф», а многие его реплики проникнуты духом самоуничижения. Несмотря на это, он сохраняет своеобразное чувство юмора: Прототип Рауль имеет много общего с Виком, возможным спутником Избранного из Fallout 2, оба: * являются ремонтниками; * попали в плен в связи с починкой радио; * должны быть освобождены, чтобы путешествовать с главным героем; * обращаются к главному герою «босс» или «шеф». Рауль в Fallout: New Vegas Рауль участвует в одной из передач радио горы Блэк: Табита обращается к нему, притворяясь Рондой, и угрожает казнить его. Рауль, называя Табиту «Рондой», напоминает, что он — единственный, кто может починить робота, и казнь откладывается на 24 часа. О том, как Рауль починил радиопередатчик и стал пленником, Курьеру рассказывает Нил, супермутант, живущий у подножия горы Блэк. Сам Рауль находится в здании тюрьмы на вершине горы Блэк за дверью, запертой на неоткрываемый замок, который отпирается с компьютерного терминала поблизости. Этот терминал заперт на очень сложный пароль, но код к нему указан в записи № 6 на соседнем терминале. Если Курьер откроет дверь в комнату Рауля до того, как выполнит квест Сумасшествие, то при выходе из тюрьмы его встретит разъяренная Табита, «Нет! Не отдам тебе моего Рауля!» и атакует. Освобождённый гуль-механик из благодарности присоединится к Курьеру и станет его напарником. Вкус новых приключений напомнит Раулю о его бурном прошлом, побуждая задуматься о выборе между двумя своими умениями: стрелка и механика. Он будет находиться в мастерской здания тюрьмы, пока Курьер не сделает его своим спутником. Если Курьер решит с ним расстаться, Рауль возвратится в свою хижину (при этом локация «Хижина Рауля» автоматически станет исследованной, но Курьер не получит за это ни опыта, ни повышения счетчика исследованных локаций). Находясь в мастерской или в своей хижине, он может ремонтировать оружие и броню Курьера за крышки. В Лаки 38 заниматься ремонтом он не может, потому что у него нет подходящих инструментов под рукой. Курьер может в ходе неотмечаемого квеста «Гуль старой закалки» убедить Рауля, что старики могут быть полезными для общества, поговорив в его присутствии с рейнджером Энди, капралом Стерлингом и Адептом. После диалога с ними Рауль заводит диалог с Курьером, спрашивая, что он думает об этих людях. В зависимости от ответных реплик Курьера гуль будет склоняться к мысли, что может быть хорошим стрелком несмотря на старость, либо убеждаться, что жизнь вакеро для него в прошлом, и он должен развивать свои навыки механика. Затем Рауль будет откровенно рассказывать о своём прошлом. После того, как Курьер поговорит с каждым из трёх стариков, Рауль расскажет ему о своих выводах и принятом решении, но Курьер может его переубедить (Красноречие 66). В зависимости от принятого решения Рауль получит либо новую способность, улучшающую его навык владения оружием, либо усовершенствует навык ремонта. Решив развивать свои навыки механика, Рауль получает усиленный Комбинезон Рауля «Петро-шико» и способность «Полное техобслуживание». Если же он примет решение развивать своё искусство обращения с оружием, то получит костюм Вакеро и способность «Старый Вакеро». Способности thumb|left|100px|[[Регулярное техобслуживание]] thumb|100px|[[Полное техобслуживание]] * Как спутник, Рауль умеет обращаться с лёгким огнестрельным оружием. * Способность «Регулярное техобслуживание». Рауль ухаживает за оружием и бронёй Курьера: они изнашиваются медленнее на 50 %. * Способность «Полное техобслуживание». Рауль ухаживает за оружием и бронёй Курьера: они изнашиваются медленнее на 75 % (после выполнения квеста «Гуль старой закалки»). * Способность «Старый Вакеро». Скорость стрельбы Рауля из револьверов и оружия с рычажным механизмом перезарядки увеличивается на 33 % (после выполнения квеста «Гуль старой закалки»). Инвентарь Концовки Комментарии Рауля Как и на других напарников, на Рауля могут реагировать фразами встречные персонажи. Рауль также может при посещении некоторых локаций или при встрече каких-либо персонажей что-то сказать. В большинстве случаев — шутливо. Рауль о Мистере Хаусе * Если Курьер задаст Раулю вопрос: «Что ты знаешь о мистере Хаусе?», то он историю: «Все знали Роберта Хауса. Он был гений. Суперзвезда. В 22 года основал компанию „РобКо“, крутил с голливудскими примадоннами. Говорят, он спас Лас-Вегас. Я был в Мехико, когда упали бомбы. Даже оттуда нам было видно, как ракеты Хауса сбивают в небе летящие снаряды. Все думали, что он погиб в Войну. Может, и так. Но его роботы по-прежнему утюжат пустоши. А теперь какой-то мистер Хаус правит Нью-Вегасом». * Если Курьер засомневается в том, что это тот же мистер Хаус, Рауль своё мнение по этому поводу: «Может, и нет. Может, это просто какой-нибудь главарь рейдеров, умный и знающий историю. Может, он просто оставил своим роботам указания, и они их выполняют. Или, может, Роберт Хаус загрузил свои мозги в компьютер и правит по сей день, как бездушный бог из машины! А может, все это просто идиотское совпадение. Кто знает?» * На замечание Курьера, что возможно есть связь между довоенным и настоящим мистером Хаусом, Рауль : «Я помню какие-то странные слухи про него, ближе к концу. Было интервью в мексиканском журнале с одной звездулькой, которая встречалась с Хаусом. Она заявила, что они никогда хм… можно, я не буду произносить это вслух, шеф? Короче, она заявила, будто он только и делал, что сканировал её мозги и заставлял наряжаться в разные платья». И в заключение: «Разгорелся целый скандал, по крайней мере в мексиканской жёлтой прессе». Рауль об НКР Когда Курьер спросит у Рауля: «Что ты думаешь об НКР?», он : «Они, в общем, ничего. Поначалу им нелегко приходилось — ты в курсе, что их первый город чуть не стерли с лица земли рейдеры? В общем, у них есть свои хорошие и плохие стороны, как у всех правительств до войны». Отношение Рауля к Легиону Цезаря * Рауль — единственный из возможных напарников Курьера, который не питает явной ненависти к Легиону Цезаря и на вопрос Курьера, как он относится к этой организации : «Скорее позитивно, босс. Люди их считают мародерами, которым только бы убивать да грабить. Но я был в Аризоне, босс. До Легиона это было паршивое место, рейдеры там кишели так, что на две мили от города было не отойти. У Цезаря жестокие законы, и выглядит все это не особо приятно. Но я тоже на вид неприятен, а ты же меня держишь при себе». * Рауль — один из немногих возможных напарников помимо Буна и Лили, который реагирует на убийство Цезаря и с отвращением это следующими словами: «Я рад, что тебе приспичило кокнуть одного из самых крутых людей в Мохаве. А то как-то уже скучновато стало. Правда.» Заметки * Несмотря на гулификацию, у Рауля сохранились усы, как и у Десмонда Локхарта. * Подобно Джейсону Брайту, Дину Домино и Мойре БраунВ случае её гулификации., голос Рауля не скрипучий и не хриплый, что является редкой чертой среди гулей. * Рауля чрезвычайно трудно обокрасть, даже с применением Стелс-боя. * Рауль является единственным, кроме Курьера, не принадлежащим к какой-либо фракции персонажем, умеющим ремонтировать предметы до 100 % состояния. * Крышки, которые Рауль получает от Курьера за ремонт снаряжения и брони, исчезают из его инвентаря, когда он становится напарником Курьера. * Пока Курьер не пригласит Рауля стать его напарником, он будет ремонтировать снаряжение и броню за деньги в мастерской тюрьмы на горе Блэк. Как только Рауль станет напарником Курьера, то он станет заниматься ремонтом только в своей хижине. * Когда Курьер поинтересуется как лучше использовать таланты Рауля, тот скажет, что от него не очень много проку, разве что как от ходячей энциклопедии. Однако Рауль редко может что-то сказать проницательного, в основном он занимается высмеиванием решений Курьера через саркастическую похвалу и неискренний энтузиазм. * Если в инвентарь Рауля будет помещён напиток «Сансет саспарилла» или какой-либо другой сладкий предмет (например, жевательная резинка), то он скажет одну из следующих фраз: ** «Откуда ты знаешь, что я сластена, шеф?»; ** «А-а, саспарилла. Бальзам для старой, пересохшей глотки»; ** «У меня так зубы сгниют, шеф. Точнее, то, что от них осталось». * Рауль всегда ворчит, когда Курьер заставляет его сделать определённые действия: ** Если одеть его в тяжёлую броню, то он скажет, что Курьер хочет оставить его без коленок раньше, чем было назначено природой; ** Если заставить его красться, то он будет ныть: «Никакого шума… разве что нас выдаст хруст моих коленок», или «У меня от этих приседаний спина болит, шеф», или «Конечно, шеф. Старик будет ползать по грязи, чтобы нас не выдать»; ** Если убедить его вернуться на путь вакеро, то он саркастически прокомментирует, как хорошо гуль в костюме вакеро впишется в пейзаж; ** Если Курьер прикажет держаться поближе, он скажет: «Еще ближе, и тебе понадобится антирадин, шеф». Однако только светящиеся гули излучают радиацию, таким образом — это проявление его чувства юмора; ** Когда Курьер прикажет атаковать при появлении противника: «Хочешь послать в бой старого полуразложившегося гуля? Твои тактические способности превосходят все ожидания, шеф»; ** В бою при потере половины ОЗ Рауль скажет: «Шеф, мои раны болят сильней, чем артрит», или: «Эй шеф, моя челюсть еще на месте? Хорошо. Как бы нам так сохранить ее в этом состоянии?». * Когда Рауль путешествует вместе с Курьером, некоторые персонажи могут реагировать на это при встрече определёнными фразами: ** Большинство обитателей пустошей будут часто комментировать присутствие гуля отрицательно, говоря вещи, типа: «От твоего друга вонь, как от сумки гниющего мяса» или «Один из твоих друзей — уродливый ублюдок»; ** Черти в Убежище 3 при встрече будут отпускать такую реплику: «От твоего ручного гуля несет, как из задницы»; ** Тень прорычит: «Голоса в голове знают, как пахнет гуль. Он старый и умеет стрелять»; ** Подрывник скажет: «Не хотелось бы мне жить вечно, если выглядеть, как гуль»; ** Легионеры заметят: «Отвратительное зрелище. И ты называешь это другом?»; ** Великие ханы заявят: «Ну и уродец твой дружок»; ** Член Братства Стали в Хидден-Вэли тоже отметит появление спутника Курьера: «Вот счастье, теперь тут еще будет вонять гульской гнилью. Надеюсь, воздушные фильтры работают»; ** Последователь Апокалипсиса буркнет: «Никогда не привыкну к виду гулей»; ** Обитатель Стрипа возмутится: «Теперь что, гулей на Стрип пускают?»; ** Бомбисты выскажут: «Так вот они какие — гули. Не стоило смотреть, наверное»; ** Во Фрисайде удивятся: «Ну и потрепанный же у тебя гуль. Хотя на вид вроде не злой»; ** Гражданин НКР отреагирует: «Я надеюсь, твой друг гуль не радиоактивный?»; ** Короли отметят: «Приятно видеть, когда люди дружат с гулями. Тут многие стараются держаться от них подальше»; ** Жители внешнего Вегаса скажут: «Здесь рады всем людям, даже гулям»; ** Сотрудники Гоморры рассматривают Рауля, как обычного игрока: «Если твой гуль хочет развлечься — пожалуйста. Мы тут не расисты»; ** Проститутка в Гоморре поинтересуется: «М-м, гулей у меня еще не было. А чаевые будут?». * Рауль пришёл на гору Блэк для починки радио, которое он от скуки слушал в своей хижине, и оно вдруг перестало работать. Так он попал в плен. Однако, словно в издёвку, после его освобождения из плена и прекращения правления Табиты, радио опять перестанет работать, а на его волнах будут только помехи. * Если Курьер несколько раз подряд спросит у Рауля: «Кто ты?», то он скажет: «Короткая же у тебя память, шеф. Тебя точно по голове не били?». * Если Курьер спросит у Рауля почему у него на комбинезоне написано Мигель, то он ответит просто: «Может, потому что раньше его носил Мигель». * Курьер с низким уровнем интеллекта должен будет воспринимать сарказм Рауля буквально. * Несмотря на постоянный сарказм по отношению к Курьеру, Раулю доставляет удовольствие путешествовать с ним, это видно из реплик, которые он произносит при увольнении. * В то время, как английская версия игры не подчёркивает акцент Рауля, кроме произношения его имени с характерным прононсом, то в немецкой, французской, итальянской и испанской версиях игры Рауль говорит с сильным мексиканским акцентом. * В итальянской версии игры Рауль говорит хрипло, как и все остальные гули. * Раулю во время, когда происходит действие игры, то есть в 2281 году исполнилось уже 234 года. * В файлах Fallout: New Vegas можно найти записку «Гуль в беде», не вошедшую в финальную версию игры. По-видимому, с этой запиской связана Рауля, которую он произносит при освобождении его Курьером из тюрьмы на горе Блэк: «Извини. Я думал, ты сражаешься с супермутантами и взламываешь мой замок только потому, что до тебя дошел мой вопль о помощи по радио». За кулисами Все диалоги Рауля написаны Трэвисом Стаутом, одним из разработчиков Fallout: New Vegas, дизайнером и сценаристом компании Obsidian Entertainment. Озвучивает Рауля в английской версии игры американский актёр Дэнни Трехо. Появление Баги * В отличие от остальных спутников, Рауль может не перемещаться по Лаки 38, а просто стоять в главном зале справа от двери, пока Курьер не заговорит с ним. * После быстрого перемещения Рауль может потерять связь с Курьером и начать быстро убегать вдаль. Помогает повторное быстрое путешествие, либо пересечение границы локации. * При выходе из казино у Рауля может перестать отображаться возвращённое оружие, несмотря на это, переносимый Раулем вес будет такой, как будто он несёт его всё же на себе. * Голос Рауля может измениться, если к нему применить стимулятор. * Если в инвентарь Рауля положить стимуляторы, то при большой потере здоровья можно наблюдать, как он бегает со стимулятором в руке. * Текстура головы Рауля больше обычной, поэтому она может торчать сквозь некоторые шлемы * Если отправить Рауля в Лаки 38, когда он является напарником Курьера, и на экране появится уведомление о том, что он переместился туда, то может случиться ситуация, когда Курьер не сможет его найти в казино. Окажется, что Рауль остался в том месте, откуда он был направлен в Лаки 38. * Когда Рауль очнётся после потери сознания от полученного урона в бою, он может : "А! Вазонокосильщик! Вазонокосильщик пришел за мной! Oх. Это был сон. Только сон… ". Однако в оригинальной игре эта фраза в диалоговом файле записана иначе: «(Waking up from knockout, panicking) Gah! Petro-Chico Boy! Petro-Chico Boy is here for my chitlins! (Calm) Oh. Just a dream. (Soothing himself) Just a dream….» ( ). * Баги с Раулем происходят в квесте Гуль старой закалки. Галерея FNV Reveal Online Raul the Ghoul.jpg|Рауль в тюрьме на горе Блэк до пресс-релиза игры Raul the Ghoul.jpg|Концепт-Арт Примечания de:Raul Tejada en:Raul Tejada es:Raúl Tejada pl:Raul Tejada pt-br:Raul Tejada uk:Рауль (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:勞爾·特哈達 Категория:Гора Блэк: персонажи Категория:Гули Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Техники Категория:Хижина Рауля: персонажи Категория:Напарники Fallout: New Vegas